Supper Time
by Junjou Writer
Summary: With his new ghoul appetite, Ken can't eat anything good... Until Hide comes along. Yaoi! boyxboy explicit scenes! Mentions of cannibalism and suicide!


So I couldn't ind any pairings for these two and I really think there should be some somewhere. The warnings for this story, ah be prepared.

WARNINGS: Boy on Boy, Explicit content, mentions of cannibalism, suicide attempts, angst, nudity, and some cum guzzling.

THIS WILL END HAPPILY

**A New Way To Eat**

Kaneki Ken had no where to go. He didn't belong with the humans nor did he belong with the ghouls. How would he be able to live from here? His life might as well be over at this point. Hell, his life WAS over. It ended with the first time he laid eyes on Rize, he just didn't know it yet.

"Should I just kill myself?" He wondered. He lifted himself from his living room floor and made his way to the kitchen. A cleaver, that should be sharp enough. As the half ghoul pulled the weapon from his knife rack he contemplated how to go about this. "Maybe I can cut my hand off and just bleed out? Or should I try my neck? Probably the neck. That way I can't chicken out at the last second."

Kaneki aimed his weapon, ready to slice at his neck as hard and as deep as he could when his cellphone blared loudly and startled him. With a jump, he dropped the knife, the handle smashing on his foot. He hopped about on one foot in pain, whining about his toes, for a moment before losing balance and landing on his back on the floor. The obnoxiously ringing device was in his front jeans pocket. He pulled it out to see he had just received mail. From Hide.

The subject read, _Dying of Loneliness_. Kaneki closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. That was right. Hide was his best friend, his world. Wherever Hide was, Kaneki belonged. He hurriedly opened the mail to read it.

_Not up for asian history huh... Still want me to take notes?_

He responded speedily with a yes and an apology. Hide was such a good friend and always there for him. How could Kaneki have allowed himself to forget about that? The other college student quickly answered Kaneki with another question.

_Can I bring them to you after school?_

Kaneki held his phone close to his chest as the tears threatened to leak. He agreed and got a smiley face. Quickly forgetting his plans to kill himself, Kaneki set about cleaning his apartment and figuring out what he was going to do about his appetite. He downed some coffee and even chewed on some grounds to prepare himself. Three hours later the knock came to his door and he opened it hastily.

Nagachika Hide grinned widely at him and held out a notebook as he came inside. All the notes Kaneki missed were written diligently and meticulously in a way so that the handwriting was easily legible.

"Thanks, Hide. Come on in." Kaneki took a quick step back for the other. Hide came in and gave a quick look around.

"You just have coffee? That's a strong smell." Hide commented. He dropped onto Kaneki's couch and grinned at him. He was very perceptive of everything around him. If Kaneki wasn't careful he'd be caught in a heart beat.

"Y-Yeah, I needed some caffeine." Kaneki said quietly. He sat on the couch beside his friend and idly flipped through the notes. "Thanks..." He whispered softly.

"No problem..." Hide looked sideways at him then at the unpowered television. "you know... if there's anything you need to tell me..." He started softly, "Now would probably be a good time... As I also have something to tell you..."

"S-Something to speak of...? Eh ah... nothing particularly, I suppose..." Kaneki's heart was racing. He was nervous... what could his dear friend possibly need to speak of?

"Yeah, anything different about you... since the accident...?" He ventured. "About your body maybe... or your frame of mind...?"

"You sound as though you're trying to lead me to a conclusion that I know nothing about?" The ghoul laughed nervously and before he knew it, he was pushed down onto the couch, his blonde friend looming over him.

"How long have I known you?" Hide asked in a whispered tone.

"S-since we were kids... what's going on?" Kaneki mumbled, looking away from those inquisitive eyes.

"I can tell when something's wrong... You've been avoiding me... no... everyone... since the accident... you're pale and look like you're not eating well... are you that traumatized about her death? Did she mean that much to you? Or is it something more? Because I... towards you... I have always noticed everything about you, Ken.."

"Eh..? What was...?" Kaneki sputtered, If he hadn't been panicking about his secret beign discovered, he would have caught how much Hide's words sounded more like a confession than an accusation. "I think you're imagining things..."

"I am not! Please don't write me off like this. I just want to be the one that you can rely on when things are fucked up." The blonde man pleaded. Kaneki heard desperation. Hide's heart was pounding, forcing blood through his body. Delicious, warm, rich blood that - Oh god! Hide was in danger around him!

"I think you should go!" Kaneki said quickly, fearful for his friend.

"I won't." His voice was commanding. He toppled his friend to the couch, laying his full weight on Kaneki, weight that made Kaneki's nerve endings sing and his body surged up to meet the body on top. Hide groaned and arched his back again. That was when Ken figured out what was making their hearts pound so harshly all of a sudden. It was arousal.

"H-Hide..." Ken stared at his friend. He hadn't felt anything like it before, even with girlfriends. He was unbelievably turned on by his best friend. But his stomach was also roaring with hunger.

"I won't deny what we both want any longer. Just give it up, Ken..." Hide murmured before sealing his mouth over the ghoul's. Kaneki felt his brain swirling in oblivion. The taste was amazing, the texture was perfect, the feeling in his stomach when he swallowed was pure satisfaction... Wait a sec.. He swallowed Hide's spit and it eased his hunger a bit.

With a ravenous growl, he attacked his friend's mouth for another hot, tongue-swirling, saliva-swapping, messy kiss. He wanted more, so much more. He needed it, all of it, and Hide wasn't holding back either. He was encouraged by Kaneki's vigor and slipped his hand inside the shirt of the smaller man. He ran his hand over the stomach, gently tracing the surgical scar there. Kaneki moaned.

"Suddenly you're really into this." Hide chuckled softly. He opened his jeans and stroked himself a bit while engaging another kiss. "Hope you don't mind. I'm about to blow just kissing you." He admitted. Kaneki whined at the loss of spit and looked down to see Hide stroking himself over Kaneki. A bit of precome leaked and the ghoul brushed it with his finger before licking it off, making the blonde moan lowly.

Kaneki's stomach did flips at the taste and satisfaction. With strength fit for a ghoul, Kaneki shoved Hide off and sat between his legs. Without thought for much else, Kaneki put his mouth around the head and gave a searing suck. Hide cried out in pleasurable surprise.

"If you do it like that I.. Ahh!" Hide tried to warn him but Ken just kept swallowing hungrily until his best friend gave a sharp cry and released into the waiting mouth. Kaneki swallowed greedily repeatedly, milking the shaft for every last drop.

"Delicious." He mumbled quietly. He looked up to meet Hide's eyes and the blonde tensed under him. Kaneki frowned in confusion but Hide jerked him up to kiss him harshly once more.

"Idiot. Did you really think I didn't know? Hey, have you been starving yourself because of this?" He questioned, reaching up to touch Kaneki's left eye. His ghoul eye. Ken turned his head to the TV and was horrified to see his eye red.

"It's not what it looks like!" He said quickly, backing away from his only friend in fear. Hide reached out to touch Ken's face.

"I don't care. I know you're still Ken, no matter what you become. I still love you, Ken." Hide leaned in close and kissed his friend once more, a tender and sweet kiss but it quickly turned passionate as Ken's hunger took over and he swallowed ravenously at Hide's saliva. They pulled apart for breath as Kaneki's stomach growled and Hide eyed it curiously. "So is this feeding you?" Ken nodded slowly and tried to fight the blush creeping up his cheeks. Hide groaned and stroked himself a bit until he was fully erect once more. "Well then, care for more?" He husked with a wide smirk.

"You're a pervert..." Ken finally whispered, but he managed to pull himself off the couch and lead his long time friend to the bedroom.

~~linelinelinelineline~~ xoxo

Hide stroked himself until he came into Ken's waiting mouth. It splattered on the dark-haired male's mouth and over his face. Ken stared up with such a lusty expression that Hide shuddered and came just a tiny bit more.

"Are... Are you still hungry?" He panted, feeling overexerted from his fourth orgasm of the night. It was dark out and Ken hadn't let him take even a moment's rest.

"My stomach is so full of you right now... I almost feel a little bloated..." Ken admitted with a dark blush.

"Well it's your turn now. You haven't come even once." Hide hissed slightly, his body feeling sensitive to even the cool air around him. He quickly stripped Ken of all clothes and shoved him onto the bed before climbing over him seductively.

"Wait!" Ken cried in surprise.

"Augh, what now?" Hide mumbled.

"I want... I want to come from just you inside... me.." He bulked up the nerve to admit. Hide dropped his full weight on the ghoul and groaned loudly.

"I'm going to die from sex!" He admitted passionately before sucking Ken into another deep kiss. He licked his fingers to get them good and wet before shoving one quickly into the smaller male's entrance. Ken gave a cry of pleasure so Hide continued with another finger then a third. By that time, he noticed the slight discomfort on his love's face. He waited for Ken to get used to the feel, wriggling his fingers and searching for the sensitive spot inside.

"Auughh!" It didn't take long for the ghoul's hypersensitive body to receive the small shocks of pleasure up and down his spine.

"That's it, Ken... feel it deep inside..." He whispered hotly, abusing that spot with his fingers.

"No!" Ken gasped out, grabbing his new lover's wrist. "No more! Just... put it in... _please_.." he emphasized his plea with a chaste kiss on the corner of Hide's mouth. Well who was he to deny such a cute lover?

"As you wish," Hide said, linging up his cock with his boyfriend's waiting hole. He plunged inside and the ghoul man gave a sharp cry of pure ecstacy. He body felt alive and lit up in ways he had never thought possible but always wanted to enjoy. "Ken... so fucking tight.." Hide bit out with a small gasp of his own, especially when the ghoul clenched at the sound of his voice. "Does it hurt?"

Ken slowly craned his neck to look down his body. He could see where Hide's pelvis met his inner thighs and he trembled. His hand slowly reached down and his fingertips brushed the base of Hide's cock. "It's really inside me..." He hushed softly. His face burned red and his eyes got a bit tearful. "Mine..." He whispered. His ghoul eye activated and he stared at Hide from both sides of his soul. The blonde shivered and laid butterfly kisses across his chest.

"Why are you so beautiful?" the blonde asked before snapping his hips hard against the ghoul's. Kaneki cried out in pleasure, arms far too scrawny to be as powerful as they were wrapped around Hide's shoulders from under his arms and his toes curled in ecstacy. He gasped lowly and wondered if anyone else in the world ever felt as alive as he did in that moment. His hunger was gone and now his lust was being satiated and he was with the only person in the world who truly understood him and accepted everything about him. He was ecstatic. He was on cloud nine. He felt well and truly love for the first time since his mother died.

"I love you!" Ken wailed, his nails digging into the man's shoulders with ease. Hide groaned out quietly and engaged him into a long and drugging kiss even as his lower half moved erratically and wildly against the other.

"I love you too..." Hide promised. He was expecting to have to stroke Ken to get him to come but a few more powerful thrusts later and Ken gave a gutteral cry as he spilled all over his abdomen. His tightening body nearly forcibly dragged Hide's own orgasm from him. He came harshly within his love and collapsed ontop of him. "That was amazing, Ken..." Hide purred quietly and Ken nodded.

"It was wonderful..." He sighed blissfully, his tired eyes beginning to flutter shut and Ken revelled in the wait pressing down on him comfortably.

"Hey... you know... whenever you're hungry... I wouldn't mind shootign a load or two into your mouth." hide said with a cheeky grin as he stared down at his lover. Ken punched him playfully, trying to be mindful of the strength he now possessed.

"I love you... you pervert..." He said quietly with a smile.

"Me too, Ken. I love you too. I have for a very long time." He promised with a chuckle and Ken smiled with his lips quivering slightly.

"I'll protect you, always." The ghoul whispered.

**~~~ THE END ~~~~**

So i was thinking I may do a sequel with badass ken after being tortured and whatnot. Let me know what you think!


End file.
